Operation: HYPNO
by KyleBergman
Summary: The Delightful Children get a present from their father - a hypno ray! They have big plans with the Kids Next Door with it...
1. Chapter 1 A Delightful Day

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Kids Next Door. I'm just a writer.  
  
Warning: May contain spoilers.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Chapter 1_  
  
It was just like any normal day. The Delightful Children's father has sent them a new thing to destroy the Kids Next Door with. It wasn't a robot or anything else for that matter; it was a hypno ray.  
  
The Delightfuls glared at their present and smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake. They'll also have some new slaves.  
They decided to test the power of the ray. They aimed it at a passing kid and pulled the trigger.  
  
"You will obey. You will be....a monkey! Heeheehee.." said the children.  
  
Just like that, the kid turned started acting like a monkey. The children laughed with delight.  
  
They then turned and went for the KND treehouse.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give me back my chilly dog!" shouted Numbuh 2 as he ran off some weird kid acting like a monkey.  
  
He caught up with the kid after he got a bite off his chilly dog. His eyes became bigger and stopped jumping around.  
  
"Where am I?" asked the kid.  
  
"You ran off and took my chilly dog!" yelled Numbuh 2.  
  
"The last thing I remember was a group of five kids laughing as they pressed a button of what looked like a hypno ray..."  
  
"The Delightfuls.." said 2 with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Well, it looks like chilly dogs cancel that effect..wait! If they had a hypno ray, I better warn the oth-"  
  
Numbuh 2 was cut off as he was knocked unconscious.  
  
Numbuhs 3, 4, and 5 were at the tree house relaxing after getting back home from their last mission,  
  
operation F.U.T.U.R.E. Numbuh 1 had to go on a date with Lizzie after he got back.  
  
"Those stupid girls could never defeat me!" bragged Numbuh 4.  
  
"I also didn't need help from anyone, but thanks anyway."  
  
"Numbuh 5 still wonders about those guns they were carrying that could change anyone into a girl...what if one still exists and falls into the wrong hands like...the Delightful Children?" said Numbuh 5.  
  
Suddenly the Delightful alarm went off. They broke in!  
  
"Well, well...if it isn't the Kids Next Door...it looks like your leader isn't here to see your demise-oh wait,  
I mean your LAST hour of freedom...heeheehee..." said the Delightful Children.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Numbuh 3.  
  
"This! Attack, our slave!"  
  
Numbuh 2 jumped out of no where and grabbed Numbuh 3. He held her in front of the Delightfuls.  
  
"Good boy...heeheehee...she will make a fine addition to our collection of slaves..."  
  
The Delightfuls fired their ray at Numbuh 3.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" yelled Numbuh 4 as he jumped in the way of the incoming beam.  
  
His eyes looked blank and fell to the floor like a statue.  
  
"Heeheehee...foolish boy, looks like we can use you too since you wanted to get in the way like that...  
  
you will obey us, your masters, and do whatever we command!"  
  
"I will...obey..." said Numbuh 4 without emotion.  
  
"Now slaves...take the others and lets get out of here. Oh, and one more thing..." The Delightfuls cackled  
  
gleefully as they lit a match and through it inside. Numbuhs 2 and 4 grabbed 3 and 5, and took off with the Delightfuls.  
  
"It will be most pleasing when Father sees our new additions to his collection" said the Delightfuls as they watched in delight as the Kids Next Door tree house burn down.  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
A distress signal came on Numbuh 1's watch.  
  
"My team is in trouble! Lizzie, I have to leave."  
  
"But Niguel, what about our date? It was going so well!" Lizzie said.  
  
"How about you come with me then?"  
  
"That would be neat, Niguel Uno!"  
  
Numbuh 1 grabbed Lizzies hand and ran to his tree HQ. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Slaves Next Door

Numbuh 1 made it back to his treehouse. He fainted at what he saw.  
  
"Nigie? Nigie, please wake up!" cried Lizzie.  
  
"Heeheehee....TWO easy!" The Delightfuls said as they ordered Numbuhs 3 and 5 to pick up Numbuh 1  
  
and to gag Lizzie and tie her up.  
  
"Father will be most pleased...hm? What's this?"  
  
The Delightfuls picked up a communicator watch.  
  
"Looks like this watch holds all the information for the moonbase...how delightful."  
  
The Delightfuls called their butler. Once he came, they loaded up everyone in his car and drove off to their mansion!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Numbuh 1 woke up suddenly. Where was he? Everything was dark...then it struck him. His tree house!  
  
He groaned as he tried to move, but it felt like he was in chains.  
  
"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Numbuh 1 of the Slaves Next Door?" teased the Delightfuls.  
  
"What do you mean- what have you done to my team, and-" he broke off suddenly.  
  
"LIZZIE!" he yelled, seeing her just laying still.  
  
"Don't worry about that foolish girl...she's one of us now...heeheehee..."  
  
"What have you done to her, you monsters?!"  
  
"You'll see tommorow, when chores time starts."  
  
They laughed as they closed the door, binding him in total darkness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
The door opened again the next day.  
  
"Time to wake up Niguel, it's hypno time!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
Then Numbuh 1 noticed his team.  
  
"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"  
  
None of them responded.  
  
"They have been delightfultized, just like you soon will be. So long, Niguel Uno. Heehee-wait!  
  
We have a better idea...we won't delightfultize you, we'll just let you suffer."  
  
"Good, I don't want to be working for you."  
  
"What do you mean? When you are delightfultize, you don't feel the pain of our labor...but you will Niguel..."  
  
Numbuh 1 was whipped on his back by Lizzie.  
  
"Get movin', slave. Time for work!"  
  
"What are you doing Lizzie, snap out of it!"  
  
"I said, get MOVING!"  
  
He was shoved to his team, all in chains, and cuffed with them.  
  
"Time for work Slaves Next Door."  
  
Numbuh 1 shook his head, and started their chores. All hope seemed lost.  
  
He felt a nudge, and looked at Numbuh 2. He winked at him.  
  
"Chilly dogs is the cure" he said.  
  
"Chilly dogs?!" Numbuh 1 said aloud.  
  
"Fine fine, if you want food now, just say so, we'll be sure to...stuff you up..." said the Delightfuls.  
  
They handed everyone a chilly dog.  
  
All the effects wore off, and everyone was back to normal.  
  
"What happened?" said Numbuh 5. "Numbuh 5 don't feel so good.."  
  
"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" said Numbuh 1.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, foolish slaves, I guess we'll have to teach them a lesson."  
  
Just then all the villains they've met jumped out of nowhere.  
  
"Mommy" squeaked Numbuh 1 as they were grabbed and being taken back to the Delightful's dungeon. 


End file.
